一个人的房间
by tejiafan
Summary: 鸣人的性觉醒。他不明就里地暗恋着我爱罗。
1. Chapter 1, the Poster

回到木叶的第二天，早上七点。闹钟响了起来。

鸣人睁开惺忪的眼睛，努力适应着房间里的光线。

伸手按掉闹钟后，他挣扎着坐起身。

和以往一样，无论前一天的修行多么辛苦，只要睡上一觉，身体的疲惫感就会消失。

可是，为什么他还是感到一种前所未有的颓败。心里郁结着一种他自己也说不清的情绪。

这种情绪让他呆呆坐在床上，一动不动。

喂，喂，我说，振作一点吧。心里的声音喊。

起床，烧水，刷牙，洗脸，泡面，换衣服，吃面，戴上护额，出门。离开前的每天不都是这么过来的吗？

是啊。起床，烧水，刷牙，洗脸，泡面，换衣服，吃面，戴上护额，出门。

出门以后，在所有人面前，没心没肺地笑，没头没脑地叫，不管不顾地闹，这才是漩涡鸣人，不是吗？漩涡鸣人回来了，不是吗？

他抬手挠了挠头金色的头发。自从不再戴睡帽后，他经常会把头发睡成奇怪的形状。有时候脑后的头发会倒成一片，像被压路机碾过的麦田。这会让他的样子更加傻气。

他并不在乎。

有时候他隐约觉得自己已经不应该继续犯傻了。毕竟，他已经长大了，他已经不需要继续通过犯傻来交朋友了。他已经有了那么多的朋友，那么多，多到他自己都不敢相信。

出了这道房门，他就可以见到他们，和他们一起战斗，一起成长，一起追逐梦想。

他曾经迫不及待地想要迎接每一个白天的到来。

直到昨天。

他再次回到木叶。朋友们都已经成为中忍。只有自己还是下忍。

自己又被远远地甩在了后面。

又一次，成为了吊车尾。

当他回到这间满是灰尘的房间时，他没有继续假装坚强。他的眼泪滴在地板上，激起的一小股灰尘。

让他再次想起砂隐的我爱罗。

那个已经成为风影的我爱罗。

那个曾经败在他手下的我爱罗。

那个和他一样都是人柱力的我爱罗。

那个在追赶佐助时赶来帮忙，险些败在君麻吕手上，自己却未能相见的，我爱罗。

想到我爱罗，他突然为他的眼泪感到羞愧。他知道，我爱罗不会哭的。

混蛋，不要哭，哭有什么用。他愤然擦去眼泪。唯一能做的，只有迎头赶上啊！只有比以前更加拼命地赶上啊！

擦干眼泪，他开始打扫房间。他花了整整五个小时把房间收拾得一尘不染。

太干净了。他心想，这和跟自来也去修行时住的旅馆有什么分别？他环视四周，决定要为房间添上些什么。明天去买吧。

他坐在床上，想起了昨天的决定。对，得去买海报，还有盆栽。

他其实也不知道为什么大家都要在房间里种植盆栽，可能是为了照顾井野家的生意吧。他离开时家里的那巴西木早就已经枯死，他必须买一盆不用照顾也死不掉的盆栽才好。

海报的话，随便吧。只要不显得房间的墙壁那么惨白，随便怎么都好。

他胡思乱想着又多坐了五分钟，最终摇了摇头，往下拽了一下卷轴式窗帘的拉绳。窗帘嗖地一声卷了起来，一下放进被遮挡住的阳光。

天已大亮。

他双手枕在脑后信步走进文具店，随手翻看起了海报。

他很快选好了一张杯面的海报，这是他每日的食量，他吃不腻的食物。他决定把这张海报贴在床头。

时间还早，他继续翻看着。他看到《恋爱天堂》的海报时哈哈大笑了起来，等他钱多一些的时候，一定要买一张送给卡卡西老师。哦，纲手婆婆也有了自己的海报，是因为已经成为火影了的缘故吧。如果不是知道纲手婆婆暴烈的脾气，他也许会买一张挂在房间里，毕竟她的…

正被自己的想法逗乐的鸣人忽然停了下来。如果纲手婆婆都有了自己的海报，那么，那个家伙，那个家伙会不会也有了自己的海报？

"老板，老板！"鸣人激动地大声询问，"我说，店里除了第五代火影的海报之外，还有没有其他影的海报？！"

"哦，其他影的海报，那是有的啊。"老板和颜悦色地回答他。年轻的忍者总是会来买伟大的忍者前辈的海报，这是他们的目标。"你右手边就是。"

伊鲁卡老师请客为他省下了一顿拉面的钱，这太好了。这就意味着他可以多买一张海报。

第五代风影的海报。

在诸国各代影的海报里，他找到了我爱罗的海报。他就那样静静地站着，叉着手，背着葫芦，隐忍坚定。鸣人定定地看了一会儿，抽出这张，放在杯面海报的上面，小心翼翼卷了起来。他抬头看了老板一眼，老板笑眯眯地看着他，他有些心虚。

"老板，我买两张。"他把钱塞在老板手里，转身就走。

"等一下，这是送你的强力贴，贴在哪里都不容易掉哦。"

"谢谢老板！"他接过强力贴跑出文具店，直直跑回家。

他在玄关处气喘吁吁地踢掉鞋，手心微微有些出汗。

没关系，在外面的是杯面的海报，弄湿变皱的话，杯面上的蒸汽反而会更加逼真吧。

他走进房间，拉下窗帘，在床上展开海报。

他剥离在底下的那张，故意不去看上面那张，跪在床上率先把杯面那张贴在了墙上。跪坐在床上欣赏了片刻之后，肚子好像又饿了起来。

他摇了摇头，扭头看着铺在床上的第二张海报。他和影像中的我爱罗静静对视着。

"我爱罗，"他轻声问，"我该把你贴在哪里呢？"

回到木叶的第三天，早上七点。闹钟响了起来。

鸣人睁开惺忪的眼睛，努力适应着房间里的光线。

伸手按掉闹钟后，他挣扎着坐起身。

他扭头看向左上方。

卷轴式窗帘上，严丝合缝地贴着整幅我爱罗的海报。

"早啊，我爱罗！"

鸣人咧嘴笑了。

他又看了他一眼，往下拽了一下卷轴式窗帘的拉绳，他让拉绳在拇指和食指间慢慢滑行。

"今天我也要拼命修行赶上你！等着我，我爱罗！"

那个人的身影随着缓缓卷起的窗帘慢慢挥洒成了阳光。


	2. Chapter 2, head over heals

每次解散后他都会有一丝落寞，他总是缠着小樱，让她陪他逛街，聊天，吃东西。

"就像约会那样嘛！"他嬉皮笑脸地恳求。

"滚开。"小樱当然会铁着脸这么回答。

很多时候他不想那么早回到一个人的家里，就会沿着木叶高低错落的地势绕行。

那样他有可能会遇见正在遛赤丸的牙，或者正在遛牙的赤丸，和牙热烈地聊天，并和赤丸玩一会儿。又或者可能会遇见丁次，从他那里坑一些薯片吃。他不太想遇见志乃，这家伙在的时候气压总会很低。最好是能遇见伊鲁卡老师，那他就能让他请客去吃一乐拉面啦。总之，遇到熟人拉着他们聊天总会让他很愉快。

可是，奇怪，今天一个人都没遇到。

他兴意阑珊地沿着木制围墙漫步走着，一阵风卷着几片落叶向他吹来。

他抬头，看见围墙外的那棵大树。

啊，是那棵树啊。第一次见到我爱罗的那棵树。

想起头重脚轻挂在树上的我爱罗，鸣人笑了起来。

在他也才掌握了将查克拉集中在脚底，倒挂在树上之后没多久，那家伙，竟然以这样一种姿势亮相。这简直像是在向他发出邀请。

当时我爱罗的头发远远不算多到能让他在倒挂时也显得那么俊俏。更何况当时我爱罗根本就是彻底无视自己的存在。

不过，这些都没有关系。要不是当时的火药味，他也许会跳上去和我爱罗并肩一起倒挂着也说不定。

倒过来的木叶，是什么样的呢？

鸣人四下看了看，没有人在。

他纵身跳上那棵树，在那时候那个家伙倒挂着的地方，将自己也倒了过来。

护额的飘带在颈后随风飘扬。夕阳下低处的木叶零星亮起了灯。鸣人适应着颠倒的图像，寻找着自己的阳台。夕阳的余晖正照在上面。这是他的家。

如果有机会的话，他想亲自指给他看。


	3. Chapter 3, stop crying your heart out

Stop Crying Your Heart Out

鸣人觉得自己太爱哭了。

将来要成为火影的男人，怎么能一直哭。

哭得次数比小樱都要多，这太不像话了。

他决定要改掉这个坏毛病。

可是。刚刚下定的决心，就被我爱罗破坏掉了。

那种感同身受的痛楚，让他心如刀割，他的眼泪是不请自来的。对卡卡西和小樱他不必隐瞒，对砂隐的诸位，他可不想被误以为是软弱。

更加不能让我爱罗知道。

要是有人问起，他会借口说是砂隐的风沙太大，沙子迷了眼。

他为我爱罗流的眼泪，可能是他在告别时会那么不好意思的唯一原因吧。

和爱哭相比，不好意思这件事让他更加窘迫。

他可是漩涡鸣人，他的皮比砂隐的城墙都要厚，他怎么可能不好意思。

可是当他站在我爱罗面前时，却不知道该怎么道别了。

他不想和他道别。

他还能感受到在微凉的日出时分，和勘九郎一起搀扶着我爱罗回到砂隐时，贴在他身体右侧的我爱罗散发出的体温是怎样渗透进了他的皮肤。

他感到腹部有一团东西往上涌，到了喉咙口的时候，被他硬生生咽了下去。那团东西下落到他的胸口，暖暖的回荡了很久。

一定是九尾的查克拉在作怪。

离别时只有我爱罗他们姐弟三人把他们送到城外。他坚持以朋友的身份，而不是以风影的身份为他们送行。这让离别变得更加困难。

我爱罗什么都没说，就这样静静地看着他。

鸣人很想上前抱一抱他。他被自己的念头吓了一跳，慌忙结结巴巴地开口掩饰。

"通…通常来说，都是握手告别的吧…"他尴尬地挠了挠了脸，"可是…我不太擅长做这种事，所以…"

他的最后几个字"就此告别吧"还没说出口，就看到我爱罗似笑非笑地缓缓向他伸出右手。

他愣愣地看着伸向他的右手，一时忘了回应。

被风扬起的细沙轻轻托起他的手，牵引向前，把他的手交在我爱罗的手里。他感受着我爱罗手心里的温暖，胸口又涌起那股暖意。

我爱罗没有开口，只是注视着他，握紧他的手。

他不用开口，鸣人全都明白。

用力咽下往上涌的眼泪，他却微笑了。


	4. Chapter 4, 爱

他站在我爱罗的海报前，端详了很久。

和他分别才不过一天，他已经开始挂念他。

被抽离尾兽是什么感觉呢？毕竟守鹤被封印在他身体里那么多年了，一下子离开的话，会不会感觉不一样？

对，自己会那么牵挂他，是因为担心他的身体。不会再有其他。

他看着海报中的我爱罗，回忆着握住他的手的我爱罗。

放下葫芦穿着便装，不在备战状态的那个家伙，看起来就是个温和的俊俏少年，和海报上的这个忍者有着很大的不同。

同样是忍者，自己是怎么样也没有办法显示出这种沉着冷静的气质呢。

这么想着，鸣人学着海报里我爱罗的样子，打开双腿站着，在胸前交着手。

不对不对，头再低一点。

他微微收起下颚。

表情再严肃一点。

他沉下脸，六条胡须也跟着向下撇。

什么嘛，自己这样只会像是在生气，完全没有我爱罗的味道嘛。

他泄了气，一头栽在床上。

同样是印记，我爱罗左额上的那个字还真是特别。自己就只有六条胡须。

鸣人伸手摸了摸脸上的胡须，很多时候他都忘了它们的存在。谁会记得与生俱来的这些印记呢。

可是我爱罗的那些特征，他左额的字，他的黑眼圈，却让人怎么样都忘不掉。

他温婉如玉的嗓音让人怎么样都忘不掉。

他这个人，让人怎么样都忘不掉。

鸣人从床上一跃而起，跪坐在我爱罗的海报前，仰头看着他。

他伸出右手，食指轻点在我爱罗的左额。

指尖沿着那个字的笔画慢慢勾勒着。


	5. Chapter 6, flowers in the windows

鸣人在街上横冲直撞地跑着，险些撞倒正要送外卖的一乐拉面店老板。

"喂！鸣人！！"拉面店老板气急败坏地呵斥他。

他捧着怀里的东西顾不上道歉，只顾往家的方向发足狂奔。

脸上满满的都是笑容。

沉甸甸地在他臂弯里的是一个一尺见方的纸盒子。

鹿丸一脸嫌麻烦地把它交给了他，说是我爱罗托来木叶联系中忍考试的手鞠带来的。

礼物。

是我爱罗给他送的礼物。

他不是第一次收到礼物。

伊鲁卡老师给了他护额，纲手婆婆给了他一代火影的项链，自来也给他买了衣服。所有这些他都当宝贝一样，天天穿着戴着。

而现在，他挂念着的那个家伙，从遥远的砂隐给他捎来的是什么呢？他太想马上回到房间里拆开盒子。

还没到家。

他嫌自己跑得太慢。不把双条胳膊甩在身后好像就不会跑步了呢。

终于回到家里，他不顾上脱鞋就三步并两步跑进房间。

他跪在圆几前，郑重地把盒子放在桌面上，慢慢打开盒盖。

看到里面的内容时，他咧嘴笑了起来。

是一盆仙人掌。

他想起在砂隐时，的确拉拉杂杂和勘九郎闲扯了很久，提起过自己不在木叶的两年里，家里的植物早就枯死了，抱怨怎么就没有不用照顾就养不死的盆栽。

他没想到在一边默不作声的我爱罗都听到了。

在仙人掌的边上有一封信。

他拿起信，舍不得拆开。

信封上是他的全名，漩涡鸣人。

第一次有人给他写信，写信给他的，是第一个和他握手的人。

自己第一次被当成了大人。

他在揭开信封时，体会到了比等待了漫长的三分钟后终于可以揭开杯面时更加期待的心情。

里面是一张简短的信笺，只有寥寥数语。

"多晒太阳，不用浇水。小心刺。"

他反复念了很多遍，才恋恋不舍把信笺重新纳入信封。抚平。

他把仙人掌从盒子里端了出来，放置在床头柜上。

他已经打算好了。

等到天气好的时候，他就带着它一起去阳台上晒太阳。


	6. Chapter 7, the gift

他绞尽脑汁也想不出来到底应该给我爱罗准备些什么作为回礼。

他不知道我爱罗喜欢什么，缺点什么，有什么兴趣爱好，他发现自己根本一点也不了解我爱罗这个人。

努力回忆之后，他非常挫败地承认，自己和我爱罗的交集少之又少。

严格来说，他们总共也才见过没几面。

自己究竟是为什么会那么在意这个人，他其实也并不太明白。他之前都没有想过这个问题。

他从来就不是深思熟虑的人。

他只知道自己的感觉。

我爱罗给了他和其他所有人都不一样的感觉。

比方说，他曾经让自己感到恐惧。那可不是看到大和队长长倒了的眼睛在晃动的篝火下的直勾勾看着他的那种害怕。而是吓到站都站不起来，浑身直冒冷汗的那种恐惧。

比方说，他曾经让自己感到羞辱，被他当面直接拒绝掉的自我介绍，这让他在他的小跟班木叶丸面前很抬不起头。

比方说，是他让自己第一次感到自己的强大。站在蛤蟆老大头顶上和守鹤的那场战斗，至今让他热血沸腾。

再比方说，是他让自己第一次感觉到嫉妒。

深深的嫉妒。

他一直以为自己是个不会嫉妒的人。

直到那天。

有那么多的人爱着我爱罗，甚至有女孩子为他大打出手。而他也那样温柔地对待其他所有的人。

这让他感到一种说不出来的酸楚。

甚至回到木叶后，小李也告诉他，在和君麻吕一战时，我爱罗是怎么样地在保护他。

所以自己根本就不是什么重要的人吧。

鸣人感到心里堵得难受，跑去修炼场用螺旋丸轰飞了许多棵树。

谁知等他走出修炼场时，就收到了我爱罗的礼物。

他喜出望外。

他想来想去都不知道该送什么东西给我爱罗作为回礼。

真的很难办啊。

他后仰躺倒在木地板上，觉得自己像个傻瓜。

要是自己像佐井一样会画画就好了，那他就可以画一本画册送给我爱罗。或者像大和队长那样精通木遁术，那就直接变个我爱罗的木雕出来。可是自己什么都不会。

要送礼物的话，怎么也应该送有意义的，特别的，能代表自己心意的，我爱罗又用得上的东西吧。

他翻箱倒柜地找了起来。

他的东西并不多。他觉得珍贵的就更少了，而所有带有木叶印记的东西，又都不适合作为礼物送给风影。

最终，在所有他心爱的东西里，他选出了一样。他如释重负地松了口气。他心想，在风沙那么大的地方，我爱罗可能会用得上吧。

用棉布蘸水仔细擦拭干净之后，装进大小合适的盒子，第二天交给鹿丸，让他托手鞠带给我爱罗。

盒子里的，是他的风镜。


	7. Chapter 8, everybody hurts

鸣人受伤了。

这不是他第一次受伤住院，也不会是最后一次。

"浴血奋战"这四个字，他再熟悉不过了。

在某种程度上，他还是挺高兴能住院的。那意味着会有人来探望他，给他带一些他自己不会买的有营养的水果。大部分时候是苹果。

这不是说他喜欢吃苹果，而是他喜欢有人陪伴。

他喜欢被人关心的感觉。

他想起了我爱罗，不知道他有没有住过院，有没有人给他送苹果，有没有人会守在他的病床前陪他说话。

如果可以的话，他很想去病床边陪着他，和他聊天，还要给他带一篮苹果去。

砂隐有苹果吗？

不对不对，他不要我爱罗住院。因为那会很痛。

他看着手掌上的伤口渗出的不再是血水，而是那些他并不知道具体名称的透明液体，知道过不了多久，这个伤口就会干燥，收口，结痂，脱落。他的身上连疤痕都不会留。

他的伤势总是以比别人快许多倍的速度愈合。

作为医疗忍者的小樱经常会在检查了他的伤势之后，就把注意力完全转移到别人身上。

他按了一下伤口，疼得大叫了起来。

"鸣人！别大呼小叫的！佐井在睡觉！"小樱责怪他。

他挠头笑着道歉，等小樱转身后，叹了口气。

他们都不明白。

他的伤口愈合得比别人快，可这并不代表他的伤痛就比任何人少。

他的伤痛在别人眼里，就像那些从来都留不下来的疤痕一样，是不存在的。

他的伤痛只有自己知道。


	8. Chapter 9, beautiful ones

Beautiful Ones

这并不是他第一次意识到自己的不对劲。

如果他愿意从头开始想起的话，他这一辈子都是不对劲的。

只是他一直没有去静下心来想一想这件事。

或者说，从来没有出现过一个什么人让他不得不静下心来想一想这件事。

直到那场梦之后的一个星期。

他故意把那个梦搁置了那么久，就是为了让自己忽略它。那只是一场梦，不是吗？一场梦说明不了什么。

即使这场梦里有一些禁忌的成分，那也只不过证明了他永远是意外性No.1的忍者而已。

他不愿意去细想那个梦，也是因为，那并没有什么值得细想的。一切都很正常。

所以当那天晚上躺在床上借着月光静静看着我爱罗朦胧的影像，心里再次涌起那股暖意时，他唯一能做的只有拉起被子蒙住自己的头。

他知道自己哪里出了错。

他仔细回忆起从小到大的一些他原以为再正常不过的细节。

他的色诱术和后宫术对他自己丝毫不起作用。自来也写的书在他眼里也都是些无聊的东西。他一直在无视雏田溢于言表的情谊。甚至对纲手婆婆显著的胸器，他也无动于衷。

他之前一直以为，色诱术和后宫术是自己创造的术，所以自己免疫。自来也的书，也是因为自己年纪还小，不懂里面的妙处。雏田，是因为性格不合。而纲手婆婆，因为自己知道了她的真实年龄的关系。自己怎么会对一位婆婆感兴趣。

可是。

当井野露出了纤细的腰肢时，他仍然视若无睹。他甚至记不住手鞠是谁。他和天天更是一句话都没说过。对年轻的女孩子，他也一概漠不关心。

当然，他也曾经在温泉旅馆试图偷窥围墙那侧的小樱。

那件事幸亏被大和队长阻止了。他在缓慢走向围墙时，就一直在等着大和队长的阻止。

全部都怪佐井那家伙，喋喋不休地说什么小鸡鸡，小鸡鸡。全部都怪佐井那个家伙，让他不得不去证实一下自己是真正的男人。他当然不会承认被佐井的三言两语所激起的不只是恼羞成怒。

同样是露出腰肢，和井野截然不同的是，他的视线经常不自觉地被佐井苍白的皮肤所吸引。

他更加不会承认，在佐井刚刚加入队伍时，他一次次打量他，并不只是因为不信任和敌意。

自己竟然跟小樱讨论起了佐井帅不帅的问题。

所有的这一切，现在都无从否认。

鸣人把自己往被子里裹得更紧了一些。

所有的这一切，都证明了那个梦，不只是一场梦。

他再也不能轻描淡写地把自己对我爱罗的关注说成是人柱力之间的惺惺相惜。

在昭然若揭的事实面前，他在漆黑的被窝里把自己蜷缩成一团，无助地哭了起来。


	9. Chapter 10, eat alone, die alone

一大清早就不太平。

他以升旗手的姿态，凝视着我爱罗的影像慢慢卷起窗帘，完成每天的告别仪式时，被蹲在窗外的屋檐上向他微笑问早的佐井吓得跳了起来。

佐井边翻书边说，上班或上学途中等候顺路的同事或同学一同前往目的地将极大地增进彼此的感情。

鸣人嚷嚷着问他书上没有说应该等在门外而不是窗外吗，佐井又是一脸茫然地不知道错在哪里。

他哀叹，后悔上次和卡卡西老师以及小樱一起去佐井门外的大树下叫他一起行动。

他的肚子叫了起来。好饿。

叹了口气，他让佐井进屋。

他一跃跳了进来，盘腿坐下，看着鸣人跑进跑出地忙活起来。

书上说，有客人到访时，主人应该招待客人喝茶。

哪里有一大清早就喝茶的！鸣人边刷牙边把装完水的电水壶安回底座，满嘴牙膏泡沫含糊地回答。你吃过早饭了吗？

没有。本来打算和你一起排队去买炒面面包的。佐井肚子也叫了起来。和他脸上真诚的微笑没有被这声巨响打断。

鸣人从橱里掏出两盒杯面，放在圆几上。我说，泡面你会吧？

佐井点点头。

那就交给你了。说完鸣人含着牙刷转身往卫生间走去。

他并不习惯房价里还有其他人，所以他离开。

等他回去时，房间里飘满了杯面的香气。

"我开动了！"他像往常一样喊了起来，抓起一直搁在圆几上的筷子，挑起一大簇面条。

佐井却纹丝不动。

"怎么了？"他吸进一大口面条后，咕哝着问他。

"没筷子。"

佐井想了想，从包里拿出画卷和毛笔，随手画了两道杠，抖落出一双筷子。

"我也开动了！"佐井埋头吃了起开。

鸣人默不作声地吃着他的杯面。

他一直都是一个人。

一把汤勺，一副碗筷，一个杯子。一张单人床。

连客人都不曾有过。

这是第一次他喊出"我开动了"的时候，周围不只是墙壁。


	10. Chapter 11, you are what you eat

"六只，七只，八只…"

宁次默默数着。

鸟群被惊起，扑棱着翅膀从树梢上飞起。

"…原来是九只啊…"宁次喃喃自语。

惊起飞鸟的鸣人。他飞速在树杈间跳跃。

"谢谢啦，宁次！"鸣人降落在宁次面前，嘻笑着说。捕获的鸟群在他手里的布口袋中挣扎，口袋不时变化着形状。

"不用客气。只是，你抓这些鸟用来干吗？"

"嗯…想尝尝鸟类砂囊的味道。"鸣人挠着头尴尬地笑了。

他尝过牛舌。在烤肉Q里，从丁次的筷下抢到过一片，一放进嘴里就后悔了。

他这才知道他不喜欢动物内脏的味道。

他的食谱越单一越好，他可以仅靠拉面过活。拉面就足够了，沾面都不要。当然，如果大和队长愿意请客吃刺身和寿司的话，他也会十分喜欢。

总之，他喜欢的东西是，拉面，杯面，叉烧，鸣门卷，还有，海鲜。

不要内脏。

可是当他得知我爱罗喜欢的食物是牛舌和鸟类砂囊时，他只想去吃一下看看。

他问小樱，演戏医疗忍术的地方有没有殉职的鸟类。小樱告诉他，他们一般都用鱼，因为容易放平。

他问烤肉Q的老板娘，店里有没有鸟类砂囊。老板娘说店里倒是没有，不过有些特殊的客人会自备食材，他们可以帮忙加工。鸣人喜出望外地道谢之后，跑去找到宁次。他需要他的白眼帮忙搜寻鸟类。

当他提着布袋兴冲冲跑去烤肉Q时，老板娘却气呼呼地给了他一记爆栗。

他这才知道烤肉店居然从不杀生。他们只卖局部的动物。

他摸着头上的鼓包，失望地抱怨说自己怎么会知道这些。老板娘无奈地答应，会想办法帮他搞一些鸟类砂囊来。

她顺便告诉鸣人，在食材里，那叫胗肝。

鸣人解开口袋，受到惊吓的鸟群一涌而出，扑扇着翅膀飞着逃走了。

"对不起啦，差点吃了你们。"鸣人仰起头向它们道歉。

他等待着了解鸟类砂囊的滋味。

我爱罗喜欢的味道。


	11. Chapter 12, growing pains

只有他一个人还没有进入变声期。

所有同龄的男孩子早早就拥有了低沉的雄性嗓音，只有他，还是那样高频的童音。

加上他又那么爱说话，每天喳喳呼呼的，满耳朵都是自己的聒噪。

最严重的情况发生在他使用多重影分身术的时候。虽然不太好意思承认，可是有时候他甚至会被自己的影分身吵死。

他不知道别人是怎么忍受下来的。或许所有人都没把他当大人看待过吧。

他不太喜欢自己的声音。这让他听上去永远像个没长大的孩子，给人靠不住的感觉。

不光是声音，就连身高，他都是最矮的一个。他相信过不了多久，就连木叶丸都会长得比他高了。

那怪不了他，作为一个孤儿，在长身体的时候，他能获得的有营养的食物实在太少。他可不愿意错怪他最爱的食物，不过，如果不去偏袒它们的话，他心里承认，恐怕那几千杯的杯面很难脱得了干系。

全身上下就只有头发在嗖嗖猛长。

同样的，他对自己的头发一点也不满意。

这一脑袋又多又硬的金毛算是怎么回事啊，这让他看起来就像个金色的刺猬。在他偶尔打扫房间的时候，他会很沮丧地清理抹布上沾上的细细的金色头发。

他边在水池里清洗着抹布，边想象着他在家里饲养了一只隐形但会腿毛的金毛寻回犬，他可以叫它"黄丸"，他还可以带它出去和赤丸一起玩，它和赤丸会成为好朋友。赤丸不会找不到黄丸，因为赤丸的鼻子特别好。

想象着他的隐形宠物，他笑了起来。

然后他又尴尬地想起了另外一件事。

他的某些部位，正慢慢长出同样色泽的毛发。

在这之前，他都没有意识到人类身上的毛发只有一种颜色。

就好像他的头发，他的眉毛，都是金黄色的。卡卡西老师的则是银白色。小樱不算，天晓得女孩子干吗要用不同颜色的眉笔画眉毛。

他想到我爱罗。

如果他有眉毛的话，他的眉毛也会是红色的吧。

那么他的…

鸣人一下觉得热了起来。他抬头看了一眼水池上方的镜子。自己竟然脸红了。

他的膝盖隐隐痛了起来。


	12. Chapter 13，来不及

鸣人给自己买了个冰箱。

非常小的单门冰箱，打开门后，上半部分是个小小的冷冻格，下半部分是冷藏室，可以横着或者竖着放进一盒一升装的牛奶。正适合独住的人。

鸣人打开冰箱门，白色的灯就会亮起来。白色的灯光照在白色的冰箱内壁上。冷藏室里是空的，他还没有买牛奶，也没有任何需要放进冷藏室储存的食物。

他关上冰箱门。制冷剂每隔十五分钟会发出闷闷的响声。这让他的房间不再过分安静。

他找出一些以前买杯面时赠送的磁力贴贴在冰箱门上。磁力贴的图案也尽是杯面。他想找学别人那样，磁力贴把一些照片吸在冰箱门上。

可是，他这一辈子，也就照过两次相。一次是忍者档案照，一次是七班集体照。

后者已经被他收了起来。他不想再看到佐助的脸。

那张曾经在他的柜子上摆放了好几年的照片。他已经不想再多看一眼。

他没有问过卡卡西老师和小樱。他想，他们可能仍然把照片放在床头吧。

床头是个很微妙的位置。那是在物理距离上最接近熟睡的人，被自愿纳入最不设防的私人领域的位置。这就像是一个宗教仪式，一个守护者。而佐助已经丧失了这样的资格。

鸣人不愿像达兹纳先生的外孙伊那利那样，把照片裁开。毕竟，那份情谊曾经真实存在过。他不想全盘否定七班的过去。

他有时会想，要是当时没有和好色仙人去找纲手婆婆，而是留在村子里，和佐助多聊聊，事情会怎么样。

如果没有和好色仙人去找纲手婆婆，他就不会学会螺旋丸。自己那记轰破水箱的螺旋丸，是让佐助下定决心要离开的原因之一吧。

生命中的人就是这样，来的来，走的走。好色仙人和佐助对自己都曾经那么重要，而他们之间，竟然没有太多的交集。而现在，一个死了，一个走远了。只有自己被留了下来。

鸣人会在一个人的时候想很多事情。比如，如果当初好色仙人选择的不是他，而是佐助，事情会怎么样。或者，如果当时好色仙人把他和佐助都带走，不让晓接近他，也不让大蛇丸接近佐助，事情又会怎么样。

这些问题，全部无解。

直到当他遇到漩涡长门之后，他忽然明白了。

路都是自己选的。相信什么，放弃什么，坚信自己的坚信，还是背叛自己的背叛，这都是自己选的。

即使好色仙人带走的是佐助，恐怕到头来他还是会离开。

即使自己没有遇到师父，他还是漩涡鸣人。

在师父死后，鹿丸曾经找他聊过一次。鹿丸在阿斯玛死后开始抽烟。这对他来说，是缅怀阿斯玛的方式。

所以鸣人才会想到要去买冰箱。

他再次打开冰箱，从小小的冷冻格里拿出一根双把。

他撕开包装纸，握住其中一根木棒，静静等待了三分钟。他看着冰棍的表面结起了一层白霜，又看着白霜慢慢融化。他知道，此刻的冰棍已经不再那么坚硬，也比较容易掰开。

在这三分钟里，他又一次想起了那三年里的一些细节。那些他本来已经记得不太清楚的细节。

就好像师父是怎么猜到他最喜欢的颜色是橙色。就好像在他的新衣服还略显肥大的时候，师父是怎么样帮他把过长的袖子和裤管往上提拉缝合。

在他失神的时候，冰棍开始融化，滴落第一滴糖水。

他回过神来，咔地把双把掰开，左右手各持一支，轮流往嘴里送。

终于可以一个人吃完一整根双把了。他想起小时候那些吃完一支后仍然觉得不过瘾，期待着什么时候可以独享一整根的夏天。

而现在，他又觉得，一个人吃两支，太多了。

"师父。"他开口喊道，回味着这两个字的韵律。在好色仙人生前，他一次也没那么喊过他。

现在却来不及了。

他不想再等事情到了来不及时，再去后悔当时为什么没有去做。

在忍者的世界里，任何一次说再见，都有可能是永别。


	13. Chapter 14，中招

鸣人终于知道自己发明的无聊忍术的威力到底有多大了。

能打败伊鲁卡老师，三代火影，惠比寿一干人的色诱术和后宫术，被木叶丸成功演变成了色诱女女术和色诱男男术。

好样的。

鸣人可以肯定的是，木叶丸已经超过他了。他怎么就从来没想到过要让后宫们互相…

当木叶丸变出赤身裸体紧紧缠绕在一起的佐助和佐井时，凌乱的不止是小樱一个。

他努力控制住自己的查克拉，拼命把直冲脑门的热血往下压，要不然他的耳朵里一定会冒出蒸汽。他把自己憋得浑身冒汗。

为了掩饰自己的失态，他赶紧上去把木叶丸一顿胖揍，理由当然是，怎么能让小樱看这种东西。

可是到了晚上入睡前，他还是忍不住又回忆了一下那个场景。

怎么都觉得，很香艳。

他不知道木叶丸是从哪里获得的灵感，难道木叶村的书店里有这类刊物吗？

他用力摇了摇头，想要把这些画面甩出自己的脑袋。

因为他忍不住开始想象，和另外一个男人抱在一起的感觉。

他用力吞咽。身体的某个部分正在挣扎着变硬。

他翻了个身，咬着牙，沉重地呼吸，他觉得很热，就把双手伸到被子外。

月光很亮，照在窗帘上，把我爱罗的海报照得很清晰。他忽然觉得这不是个好主意，把他就这样挂在床头一睁眼就能瞧见的地方。

他脑中又闪现出了白天看到过的色诱男男术，只是这次的两个人变成了自己和我爱罗。他在上，我爱罗在下。他就这样压在我爱罗身上，俯看着他，我爱罗的双手揽在他的脑后，仿佛是要把他向下拉去。他的小腹紧贴在我爱罗随着呼吸起伏的腹部。被压住的某些器官正不屈不挠地想要挣脱。

他的额头冒出了汗，却把一只手又放回被子里。

他想象着那些结实又有弹性的肌肉在没有多余脂肪层的皮肤下鼓动的触感，想象着覆盖着细密体毛的小腿互相摩擦时可能有的沙沙声，想象着出过汗之后介于麝香味和硫磺味之间的体味。想象着自己将手指穿过他那头短短的红发。

他听到自己的压抑的呼吸声里夹杂着一两次呻吟。提问正在快速升高，他用空着的左手掀开被子。

木质的单人床轻微地发出嘎吱声，他看着海报的眼睛渐渐起了雾。

"鸣人。"他回忆着他喊他名字时的声音。

在屏住呼吸，浑身肌肉紧绷的那一刻，他的脑袋一片空白。

意识渐渐回来，他浑身是汗地喘着气，慢慢抽出右手。

什么都来不及想，他已经沉沉睡着了。


	14. Chapter 15，falling slowly

鸣人几乎可以肯定自己喜欢上了我爱罗。

他并不能准确说出是从什么时候开始的，也许是在中忍考试之前，也许是在中忍考试之后。

在和自来也老师一起修行的路上，他会时不时地想起许多伙伴。

也会想起那些对手。令他敬重的对手。再不斩和白，君麻吕，我爱罗。

除了我爱罗，另外几个都死了。

他已经记不太清那时候再不斩和白死在一起时的情形了。

他记得自己流了很多眼泪，第一次明白了什么是生命的羁绊。

现在，在他终于到了十六岁的时候，他才渐渐明白，再不斩和白之间那份刻骨铭心的爱。

他想起那天清晨在林间遇见白时，误以为他是女孩子。白，给了他最初的信念，也是他最初的心动。如果说他有什么偏好的话，可能他还是偏爱清秀瘦弱，温柔文静又意志坚定如铁的男孩子吧。

在他反复把过往的经历想了很多遍之后，来回推敲复盘，假设了种种可能性，又推翻种种可能性之后，他给自己下了这个定论。

他喜欢男孩子。

他喜欢清秀瘦弱，温柔文静又意志坚定如铁的男孩子。

我爱罗是个清秀瘦弱，温柔文静又意志坚定如铁的男孩子。

他喜欢我爱罗。

在向自己承认了这些之后，他长长舒出一口气，觉得从几个月来的重压下解脱了一些。

在轻松了不到两秒后，他又觉得自己陷入了更大的无底洞。

他不知道该怎么办才好。从来没有人跟他讲过一星半点这方面的事。

从来没有。

如果自来也老师还活着的话，或许他可以问问他，毕竟，他是最接近亲人的人。

如果小樱是一个心思细密的伙伴的话，她也许会察觉到他最近的反常，可是她从来不是。

卡卡西，怎么说呢，鸣人觉得他根本不会在乎这些事。他可能从来就不在乎任何事。

佐井，说真的，鸣人从来就没有完全信任过这家伙。他本能地抗拒那些把所有心事都藏得特别严密的人。

而所有其他伙伴，都还没有亲近到让他想一吐心事的程度。

所以，他决定，就把这件事紧紧地锁在心里，谁都不说。

这仍然是他和他自己之间的秘密。

或者说，他只有在这一件事情上是懦弱的，懦弱到都不敢让任何人知道。

包括最应该知道的那个人。尤其是最应该知道的那个人。


	15. Chapter 16，消失

整个木叶在一瞬间灰飞烟灭。连同鸣人的房间。

他住进临时安置点为他特别准备的单人房，只觉得累。

他很想找到我爱罗，问他一堆问题。比如，当他死而复生时看到那么多人围绕在他身边为他喝彩时是什么样的心情。

当木叶的忍者们一次次把鸣人抛向空中又接住时，鸣人很难准确描述自己的心情。

他在笑，因为大家都在笑。

他心里的某一个角落在哭，那是童年的自己，被所有人用仇恨的眼光瞥着的自己。

他的思想仍然停留在刚刚经历的所有事情上，和爸爸的对话，和长门的对话，他有太多的事情需要想明白。

他的感情里有一部分是异常激动的，因为他是四代目火影的儿子。

他终于不再是说不清爸妈是谁的孤儿。

他竟然也是影的儿子。他觉得自己似乎离我爱罗又近了一些。用一句很俗气的话来说，他好像配得上我爱罗了一些。

虽然他知道，对小时候的我爱罗来说，第一位的身份仍然是人柱力。四代目风影的儿子这个身份，对童年的他来说，除了更深的痛苦之外，并没有带来任何正面的情绪。

在这之外，他还想赶紧告诉我爱罗他的修炼进展。他对自己仙人模式时橘红色的眼影十分满意，他很想让拥有烟熏妆一样黑眼圈的我爱罗也看一看。

可是别说和我爱罗见面了，连对着窗帘上我爱罗的海报自言自语的机会都没有了。

他的仙人掌也一定不知道飞到哪里去了。

现在所有的信鹰也忙着和其他大国联络沟通，根本不可能借给他让他给我爱罗写信。

在知道自己拯救了木叶之后，我爱罗会不会对自己刮目相看？

鸣人在临时安置点的床铺上辗转反侧，觉得自己很傻。

所有他在做的事情，我爱罗都已经做过了啊。他从迪达拉手里救了砂隐。他很早以前就已经修炼得很厉害。他早就受到了村民的爱戴。

自己只是追随着他的脚步，又更近了一步而已。

还不够，他还远远不够。

他想要做的不止是这些。

他恍惚间想起中忍考试时自己孩子气的宣言。就算一辈子当下忍，也要当上火影。

而他错过了太多次中忍考试，现在的局势可能也不会再进行下一轮的中忍考试。

他隐约觉得自己可能真的会当一辈子下忍。但是能不能当上火影，他无从把握。

当所有一切都不在自己掌握之内时，只能把自己能够掌握的东西做到更好。

这是他在这几年里学会的一个道理。所以他能做的一切，就是拼命修炼。

这就意味着，从明天开始，对木叶和自己来说，都是重新开始的一天。

在完全陌生的单人房里，他在心里重新宣示了一遍，就算一辈子当下忍，也要当火影。


	16. Chapter 17，i don't wanna talk about it

鸣人没有想到自己会以这样一种方式和我爱罗重逢。

他没有想到自己会将我爱罗轻轻落在他肩上的手格开。

他更没有想到自己会看着我爱罗转身离开的脚印痛苦得不能自已。

换气过度了。

如果不是周围有人，他可能已经吐了出来。

雪下得那么大，让他整个人从外到里全部都结了冰。他感到心里的某一块地方永远地被冻了起来，再也回不了温。

这可能就是绝望吧。

在被同伴搀扶回旅馆房间后，他躺在褥子上反反复复想了无数次，还是不知道问题的答案。

他甚至搞不懂问题的起因。

他只知道自己被夹在一个两难的境地里，没有人能救他。

他推开了我爱罗，即使他深深喜欢着他。

他不能放弃佐助，即使因此他会被人揍到稀烂，即使因此他会被所有人误解，同情甚至怜悯。

他不能放弃佐助，因为自来也老师一辈子也没有放弃过大蛇丸。

在修行的途中，有次自来也喝醉了，对尚年少的鸣人半开玩笑半严肃地说，千万不要让佐助成为割舍不掉的羁绊，因为一旦佐助真的变成了比大蛇丸更邪恶的人，那鸣人的一生就算交代了。

现在他知道了，如果不把佐助带回来，他将会执念于此，在内心的最深处把所有的责任都揽在自己身上，自责为什么没能在一切都没有变得太糟前制止佐助。

他也知道了为什么自来也老师会拒绝担任第五代火影。没有制止大蛇丸已经成了他的心结，他根本不相信连朋友都拯救不了的自己能够做好火影。和现在的鸣人一样。他不能让佐助成为他一辈子的心结。这无关小樱，无关佐助，变成了仅仅是鸣人和自己的事。

他以为没人会懂。

直到我爱罗向他走进，把手放在他肩上的那一刻。

我爱罗注视着他的眼神说出了他没有说出口的话。他全部了解。

如果佐助会成为鸣人一生的障碍，那他愿意为他扫清障碍。即使这会毁了他和鸣人之间的羁绊。

他不会让鸣人独自背负这一切。

鸣人被他吓到了，他从来就没有向任何人透露过心底的声音，我爱罗却全部知道。

在我爱罗转身离开后，他跪在雪地上无法呼吸。他无法想象那样的结局，在我爱罗干掉佐助后，也从他生命中抽离。即使他能成为火影又如何，他不需要只能在戴着影的斗笠，和我爱罗以官方的身份疏离地相处的未来。

这一切全都错了。

如果非得有一个人去斩断和佐助之间的一切，那也不应该是我爱罗。

那个人必须是自己。


	17. Chapter 18

鸣人终于见到了妈妈。

他和玖辛奈在一片光亮下，像是认识了一辈子的老朋友一样坐着聊起了天。

按照年纪来说，玖辛奈比他现在也大不了几岁。与其说是母子，倒不如说是姐弟更合适他们。

他喜欢水门，他喜欢玖辛奈。他的父母是他喜欢的样子，他想不出还能有比他们更好的父母。

真好。

玖辛奈含羞讲述着水门和她的故事。鸣人笑了。

原来如此。

那个，我喜欢的人也是红发。他告诉玖辛奈，而且那个人很厉害，和我同年，就已经成为风影了呢。

是吗？！玖辛奈惊奇地问，世上已经有了第一个女风影了吗？！

鸣人略一迟疑，就灿烂地笑着回答，还没有…不过现在的火影和水影都是女的。

玖辛奈也略一迟疑，就更加灿烂地笑着说，我们鸣人长大了，有喜欢的人了呢，真想见一见那孩子。

鸣人叹了口气，把头靠在玖辛奈的肩上，轻声说，谢谢你，妈妈。

他闭上眼，感受着洋溢在胸口的那股暖意。

这种想哭又想笑的感觉，让他觉得幸福。

这就是爱吧。

能做爸爸妈妈的孩子，真是太好了。


	18. Chapter 19

Try

鸣人在知道了兜的故事后，沉默了很久。

他从来没有想过，为什么作为孤儿的自己，能够和其他孩子一样去忍者学校，不愁吃喝，甚至，一直以来，都有自己的房间。

他从来没有想过，为什么那么多年以来，从来没有人对他动手，在他遭到那么多的冷眼和孤立，那么多的孤独之后，那么多的自以为是的哀愁之后，他终于明白，自己一直以来，都是幸运的。

他默默地受到的庇护和偏袒，他竟然一直不知道。

他呆呆地回忆着自己并不长的一生。他不是天才，不像宁次或者佐助那样，与生俱来就有某种特殊的才能。他不够努力，至少在认识小李之后，他才知道什么才叫真正的努力。他不够聪明，他的脑子可能只有鹿丸的一半那么大。非要说的话，除了爆棚的查克拉之外，他并没有任何超越别人的东西。而那些，也不能说是他的。

他的乐观自信忽然之间就消失了。他只是，沾着父母的光，沾着九喇嘛的光，沾着很多他自己都还没有意识到的人的光，莫名其妙变成了现在的样子。而他口口声声自大到极点的宣言，那些，要当火影，要拯救世界的宣言，又有多少是凭一己之力能完成的？

鸣人迷茫地垂下了头。那么，自己到底算是什么样的存在？

接着，他知道了我爱罗的开战宣言。

他笑了起来。如果说，能让曾经像小恶魔般的我爱罗变成现在这样温柔，博爱，慈悲的人是他，如果说，他的能力，就是影响别人，让别人变得更好，让这个世界变得更好，那么，他的存在，就是有价值的。

是的，他有让人信服，让人改变的力量。这不是任何庇护，任何偏袒所能带来的，也不是作为人柱力才获得的。这是他自己的力量。

而我爱罗，就是最好的证明。


	19. Chapter 20

鸣人喜欢的水果并不多。大部分时候，当他受伤住院时，别人会给他送苹果。可是他并不喜欢吃苹果。

他喜欢的水果是不太甜的葡萄，硬的桃子，和有软核的柿子。

冬天的水果会比夏天的贵一些，但是不会贵很多。鸣人给自己买了一串葡萄，只买了一串。

从小一个人生活，他有一个别人不知道的习惯。

他很节俭。

从很小的时候起，他就知道，一乐拉面只能一个星期吃一次，不然平时就会没钱吃杯面。

杯面只能早上一杯晚上一杯，不然就会没钱交水费。

洗澡只能控制在十分钟里，不然就会没钱吃一乐拉面。

他在忍者学校开学时给自己买了一套运动服，他故意买大了三号，并把袖子和裤管卷了起来，准备着将来的若干年里把它穿成七分裤和七分袖。

除非是他的青蛙钱包很鼓了，他才会买一些觊觎很久的东西。

好在他现在长大了，任务等级上升带来的收入增加，让他可以不那么寒酸。

只是在圣诞节时吃葡萄，怎么也算是有一些贵。他在心里换算着一串葡萄可以买六杯杯面，不由又有些犹豫。

可是，这毕竟是圣诞节。

回到家里，他先把葡萄浸泡在水里，开始打扫房间。这仍然是那间过渡单人房，除了一张行军床和简易桌子外就没有其他家具了，所以他只花了五分钟就完成了清洁工作。

他把葡萄整串从水里拎起来，轻轻抖去水珠，提着尾端较粗的葡萄梗，用牙咬住一颗，从梗上拽了下来。

葡萄很好吃，结实，饱满，水分充足，酸甜适中。

他慢慢嚼着，享受着葡萄凉凉的汁水充满口腔的感觉。

整串葡萄叶才一掌长，他用很慢的速度一颗一颗品尝着，舍不得一口气吃完。

当他终于从梗上拽下最后一棵葡萄时，他叹了口气，对自己说了声圣诞快乐。

鸣人落寞地用拇指和食指捏着空落落的葡萄梗，慢慢捻转着。

每一个蒂的根部还粘连着一小挫葡萄肉，青色的梗和浅红色的果肉，紫红色的果皮组合在一起很好看。

鸣人端详着手里的葡萄梗，忽然发现它的造型很像一棵圣诞树。

下端大，上端小，成枝状发散。

他笑了起来，心血来潮地跑去屋外装了一盆雪，把葡萄梗倒插进去。

于是他有了一个属于他的小小的光秃秃的圣诞树。

这棵圣诞树下没有礼物。

而他只想要的圣诞礼物，只有一份。


	20. Chapter 21

For Good

鸣人再也受不了这种连夜梦见我爱罗的生活了。

有时候他会做很美好的梦，在梦里，他和我爱罗像是一对相处多年的爱人那样，亲密无间。

有时候会做很糟糕的梦，战乱，分离，不是生离，就是死别。

还有的时候，他会梦见我爱罗身边的人的冷眼，那样的冷眼，比他小时候经历过的那些更加可怕。就好像，他会毁了我爱罗一样。

更加令他懊恼的是，他不能告诉我爱罗他在想什么。

不能。

那天傍晚，他第一次和鹿丸一起喝酒。

他第一次尝到了清酒的味道，也第一次知道自己不能喝酒。他只喝了半合，就已经昏昏呼呼地不知道东南西北。

他揽着鹿丸絮絮叨叨说了很多话，当他不由自主说起了自己有多喜欢我爱罗时，他开始哭泣。他不知道为什么会告诉鹿丸，也许他只是憋了太久，在所有人面前维护他一贯以来阳光灿烂的笑容太久，久到再也装不下去。

鹿丸只惊讶了一小下。接着，他又给鸣人的杯中倒满酒。

"如果你觉得认识你那么多年，我还会被这样的事情吓到，那你就太低估我，也太低估你自己的意外性了。"鹿丸说。

鸣人用衣袖擦干净鼻涕眼泪，不知道该怎么感谢鹿丸，他端起酒杯仰头干掉。

鹿丸抿着酒，幽幽地说着他和手鞠的事。这下轮到鸣人吃惊了，他从来不知道鹿丸一直喜欢着我爱罗的姐姐，从中忍考试开始，他也从来不知道手鞠对鹿丸也抱有同样的情感，他们就这么互相爱慕着，谁也没有道破过，出色地完成着每一次的合作，包括这次的。

鸣人给鹿丸斟满酒，大着舌头问他为什么。

鹿丸端着酒杯许久没有说话。

"为了她好。"说完这四个字他喝干了杯中的酒，拍了拍鸣人的肩，走了。

鸣人怔怔地不知道这是什么意思。一直到酒醒。

他开始思考。这让他宿醉的头痛更加剧烈。不过，他必须开始思考，像鹿丸一样思考。

如果鹿丸那么聪明的人都决定不说的话，那他一定是对的。

他是木叶的忍者，手鞠是砂隐的忍者。即使是盟国，那也是别国。

除非手鞠愿意放弃砂隐忍者的身份，嫁入木叶。他知道，那是不可能的，就算她不是我爱罗的姐姐，不是风影的姐姐，那也不可能。

除非是叛忍或者灭国，没有一名忍者，会离开自己的国家，自己的村子，自己的组织。这是最基本的忍道。

或者放弃忍者的身份，改变国籍，嫁到别国。而手鞠怎么可能放弃忍者的身份，怎么可能改变国籍，怎么可能？

就像鹿丸不可能离开他的家族，不会离开木叶，不会离开火之国一样。

那只会让他们都痛苦不已。

最好的解决办法，就是什么都不说。什么都不说，尽可能地和对方多相处，在几年后看着对方嫁给，或者娶了其他人，然后一辈子再也不联系。似乎只有如此。

他从来没有从这个角度去想过自己和我爱罗的事。即使在隐约知道了自己对于我爱罗来说，也是某种特殊的存在，他也只顾着去猜测自己到底算是什么，而没有想过其他。

而现在摆在眼前的是那么现实的问题。就算，老天对他的眷顾到了另所有人类都嫉妒的地步，让我爱罗同样喜欢着他，他们又能怎样？

还能怎样？

鸣人冲到厕所，抱着马桶把胆汁都吐了出来。

不只是因为宿醉，更是因为无望。

但是他知道，为了我爱罗好，也为了自己好，最好就是什么也别说。

就这样远远地望着他，想着他，和他一起战斗，就够了。 


	21. Chapter 22

明天就是我爱罗的生日。鸣人心里记得清清楚楚。可是他决定不作任何表示。

如果他已经决定了，不会向我爱罗表露任何心意的话，那干脆就不要给自己一丝一毫动摇的机会。

一条缝也不能留。

因为他知道，只要开了这个头，恐怕自己苦苦建设的心理防线就会决堤，恐怕自己会万马奔腾地朝我爱罗冲去。

而这样的后果，可能是无可挽回的。

他一遍遍对自己说的那些话，为了木叶，为了砂隐，为了梦想，不可以扰乱自己，也不可以扰乱我爱罗，都会因为自己的一丝松动而土崩瓦解。

只要努力保持住理性，只要一遍遍提醒自己和我爱罗交往可能带来的无解的难题，就能压抑住自己的感情。

因为一旦对我爱罗的感情占了上风，他的理性是没有办法去控制事态的发展的，也没有办法解决那些一定会随之到来的问题。

村子，忍道，木叶，砂隐。

这些问题会像电影院的爆米花机一样，随着温度的不断升高而膨大溢出，覆水难收。

而现在，大战过后，百废待兴，无论自己也好，我爱罗也好，更多的精力应该放在各自的村子上。

不是吗？

可是，无论他怎么说服自己，他还是满脑子都是我爱罗。

越是不想想，越是一闪念就想到。

鸣人开始猜测我爱罗会怎样庆祝生日。手鞠和勘九郎会怎么为他庆祝？还是说砂隐会有正式的庆祝活动？他会收到什么样的礼物？

他开始幻想，要是是自己为他庆祝的话，就他和我爱罗两个人的话，他会做些什么。

鸣人天马行空地胡乱想了一阵，轻声笑了起来。

不知道为什么，他想带他去妙木山吃昆虫料理。

他猜想礼貌又温柔的我爱罗断不会像他那样一口就吐了，而是会忍耐着吃下去。

而且妙木山是个风景旖旎的地方。

还没有旁人。

想到这里，鸣人叹了口气。怎么可能躲去世外仙境呢。就算能去一天，哪怕能去一年，他们的生活还是在忍界。

现实令人讨厌 地方就在于，它能轻易打破一个人的幻想。

鸣人在我爱罗生日的当天，让自己空前忙碌起来。他使用多重影分身术，配合大和队长的木遁术奋力造着房子。每次他累得够呛，影分身噗地一声消失后，他会躺下喘上几口气。

只要他一停下，就马上会想起我爱罗。

所以他逼着自己赶紧又起来，制造出更多的影分身，去消耗更多的查克拉。

直到深夜，他回到房间，抬眼看钟，已过十二点。

他长长松了一口气，拿出笔砚，在纸上写了几个字。

生日快乐，我爱罗。昨天太忙，忘记送上祝福了，对不起。 漩涡鸣人。

他反复念了几遍，觉得这样就显得不那么迫切又特别了，便满意地搁下笔，等着天亮让信鹰送去砂隐。

这时他才悲哀地察觉到，白天的每一个影分身都在想着我爱罗，所有经验累积到他的本体上，刻骨的思念攥紧他的心脏，压得他喘不过气来。


	22. Chapter 23

Say something

雏田发现那封藏在箱底的信时，稍稍犹豫了一下。

这封信没有开过封。信封上除了收信人的名字外，什么都没有。

雏田深深地吸了一口气，又缓缓吐出。

她决定让这封信保持原样。与其说这是对写信的人和收信的人的尊重，不如说是没有必要。

她凝神使出白眼，看向这封信。

几张信纸折成三折，交错重叠上下颠倒的文字虽然需要花费一些时间去辨认，却并不影响阅读。

雏田知道自己将是唯一一个读它的人。

那个本该读它却没有读的人，已经不在了。

鸣人：

我要订婚了。

官方的请柬已经送出，我想你这几天就会收到。

祝福我吧，我最重要的朋友。

此刻整个砂隐都是忙碌而兴奋的，所有人都在为我的订婚典礼做准备。除了我。

他们让我待在自己的房间里，好好准备答谢词。

是的，我现在应该在写答谢词，而不是给你写信。

可是，我最想感谢的人，是你。

这两天，我回忆了我的前半生。

如果我只是贩夫走卒，三十岁不算长。可是我是一名忍者，那三十岁就不算短。

如果不是你，我应该在十六岁那年就死了。

你救了我。这十四年的时间，是你给我的。

早在那之前，你就已经救了我。

在遇到你之前，我憎恨所有的人，尤其是我自己。我不知道额头上的那个字是什么意思。这个字在我的身上就像个巨大的讽刺。

直到我遇到了你。

有几个关于你的情景，我一辈子也不会忘记。

一次是和你打完那一架后，看着你像毛毛虫一样朝我爬过来。

一次是送你出城。

一次是在雪地里。

雪地里很冷，你也很冷。

还有一次是大战胜利之后，你用力拥抱了我很久。

仔细想来，我和你见面的次数，真的不算多。

在你当上火影之后，在所有正式场合的那些会面，都不能算是见面。

那不是作为"鸣人"的你，和作为"我爱罗"的我的见面。那是火影和风影之间的会晤。

那些会晤，就和那天的雪地一样，是冰冷的。

在大战之后，鸣人，我就渐渐失去了你。

我渐渐失去了我最重要的朋友。

我渐渐失去了在无眠之夜可以想念的人。

我渐渐失去了让我明白额头上那个字的意思的人。

可是，同时，砂隐获得了很好的盟友。

木叶得到了最出色的火影。

忍界获得了新生的希望。

十四年过去了，鸣人。现在的世界，比我们刚刚认识的时候要好得多。

离我们第一次见面，已经过去了一倍多的时间。

我在二十四岁的时候，曾经想过我们已经认识了半辈子。然后我又想起那是我开始失去你的第八年。

只有我一个人失去了你。

对除了我以外的所有人来说，你还是那个鸣人。

这些年来，看到听到的都是你的消息，你总是那么爱出风头，我想躲也躲不了。

怎么能躲，往哪里躲。连我的命都是你给续的。如果每一次的心痛都是在抵十六岁那年的命的话，我早就不欠你什么了。

可是，我还继续活着，命还在变长，心就会继续痛。

现在，我要结婚了。我没有理由不这么做。

就像我没有理由继续等你一样。

你那么能说，却从来没有给过我一个理由。

说些什么吧，无论什么。

我需要的只是你的只字片语。

只要你告诉我，你的感受和我一样，我就有了继续等待的勇气。

只要你告诉我，这些年的点点滴滴不只是我的幻想，我就有了坚持下去的信念。

只要你告诉我，你愿意和我一起改变世界，鸣人，我们就可以改变世界。你知道，我们可以。

说些什么。

趁一切还来得及。

如果现在不说，那就请永远保持缄默。

因为，鸣人，我宁可相信我是一个有痴心妄想的傻瓜，也不愿意相信你是一个不敢爱我的懦夫。

-

雏田走进灵堂，作为治丧委员会的主席，她抛下了日向家族的族务，来料理第六代火影的后事。

谁也没有想到，他会在三十三岁就死于疾病。

就算是死，他也要保持意外性No.1，这就是漩涡鸣人。

灵堂里只有他的未亡人独自跪坐。

制冷机发出嗡嗡声。

雏田朝他走去，把信递给他。

"物归原主。"她含笑说道，"鸣人把它藏在他的宝藏箱里，和他的旧衣服，护额，项链，一乐拉面优惠券藏在一起。"

我爱罗接过信，端详了片刻，微微笑了一下，"这是我写过最长的信，他却看都没有看。"

"因为没有必要了。不是吗？"雏田望向棺椁，"三年前，一收到邀请函，鸣人就用飞雷神术去了砂隐。两天后你的订婚典礼照常举行，只是订婚对象变成了鸣人。我想着也是他没有必要看信的原因吧。"

我爱罗转动着无名指上的婚戒，微笑加深了，"他总能出乎所有人的意料。"

"我先告辞了。"雏田鞠了一躬，"明天告别仪式见。请节哀。"

我爱罗鞠躬还礼，目光却不曾离开手中的信，听着雏田的脚步声离开灵堂，又阖上门，他才允许自己的眼泪流了下来。

制冷机再次响了起来。

（完）


End file.
